An Overboard
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: This An, Ann 'n Anny episode is based off of 'Ed Overboard'. After a botched male makeover gone wrong, Tee and Larie kidnap An right in front of Anny and Double-N. Can they save their friend? With the help of the Urban Rangers they might!


Jay was bouncing in an armchair, a huge smile on his face.

Today his brothers had told him that they were going to make him look cool. They told him they'd make him so cool, that An would _beg_ for his kisses. Jay couldn't even try to contain his excitement!

"Make me look like one of pop stars that are on TV! Like that one kid… I forget his name, Justin Beaver or something…"

"You got it, Jay!" Tee said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Yeah!" Larie agreed, his fingers also crossed behind him, "We'll make you look like a buck and a half!"

Jay held his balled up hands close to his chest, he was so excited! He closed his eyes, so he could picture An's face light up at the sight of him, and running towards him with her arms open wide and her lips puckered.

Tee and Larie smirked as their younger brother fantasized about kissing his girl.

"Let's start with some ketchup!" Tee said deviously, dumping the remainder of the bottle onto his brother's blonde head. Normally they would never waste food, but it was expired so, no harm, no foul. "To help with your complexion." He fibbed.

"And a few cold cuts to help get rid of those bags under your eyes!" Larie lied, trying not to laugh as he took a few slices of ham from the fridge and slapped them onto Jay's face.

"And one egg for who knows what!" Tee said, cracking an egg over Jay's head and biting his lip to keep him from chuckling as he watched the runny egg slide down his brothers face and hair. Then tossing the shells on top, just to make it worse.

"And 'Ode de Pickle' for that smell of success!" Larie said with flair as he dumped an entire pickle jar on Jay, he started to snicker.

"No giggling!" he said to Larie as he pulled a mixer out and shoved into their brother's hair. When he was finished the mixer was smoking and the metal beaters were broken and twisted.

Jay smiled, "I feel cooler already!" He said, bouncing up and down in the chair, not realizing what his brothers had done to him while he had zoned out.

"Alright, now for a quick blow dry!" Larie said, holding up a fan over his brother's head.

"And…" Tee began as he and Larie turned the chair so it would face a mirror, "Ready or not, you're hot to trot!" the two said unison as they finally revealed to Jay the damage they had done and started to laugh hysterically.

The ham slipped off of Jay's eyes, which widened the horrible state of his reflection. Ketchup caked his mouth and jaw like a goopy, dripping red beard. His hair was a humongous rat's nest filled with pickles and egg, Jay wouldn't even be surprised if he could find a real rat in there too. He smelled like old pickles, rotten eggs and deli meat.

He wanted to cry, how could he impress An with his looks when he looked like _this_? He suddenly shook with rage, he grabbed his brothers by their throats and threw them out of their room, Larie was thrown first and smacked open the door with his face and Tee flew out after him.

"I'M UGLY!" Jay roared, angry and hurt that his brothers had lied to him about making him look cool just so they could make him look as awful as he did now.

"So?… What else is new?" Larie asked, his back against the wall, holding his head to try and stop it from spinning. Tee pulled himself up to a sitting position beside him, his ribs aching from landing on his side.

Jay through a vase between then, which exploded on the wall making them cry out and duck. Then he threw an alarm clock and a snow globe as Tee cried out, "HEY!" annoyed that his brother was throwing their stuff as if it was nothing. Then a brick nearly took off their heads so they dived behind the couch for cover. Jay had a shopping cart next to him willed with various random items from around the trailer. He held a lawn gnome in one hand and a rubber chicken in another and waved them in the air, "YOU RUINED MY NATURAL GOOD LOOKS!" he cried as he continued to throw things at his brothers who were still hiding behind the couch.

Larie glanced around nervously, and winced as another knick knack exploded above their heads, Tee took a moment to take in the stupidity of his youngest brother's words, "He's delusional, I say we rush him!"

Then a swordfish sliced through the couch, barely missing Tee and Larie by breaths, both brothers froze in fear and shock, and stared at.

Jay reached into the cart and grabbed an An doll he had made and was getting ready to throw it, but he stopped and looked at it, his eyes beginning to water.

How could he get An to love him back if he looked like he did? He clutched the doll to his chest and began to bawl, hugging it and wishing he was holding the real girl in his arms.

Tee and Larie finally calmed down after almost being skewered and realized that Jay was no longer throwing things at them, "Go see what he's doing now!" Tee ordered Larie.

Larie scowled at him, "Who died and made you king?" he demanded. Tee punched him in the jaw and launched him up from behind the couch, after wincing from pain, he turned to his brother, "Aw he's just bawling." He smirked and began rubbing under his eyes, "We made the wittle baby cwy!" He teased, then laughed until Jay threw a baseball into his face, giving him a black eye. Tee steadied his blue haired brother and looked at Jay.

"NOW MY GIRL'S GONNA THINK I'M A GOONY CRAB!" Jay wailed, pulling the doll even closer to him.

"Why do you care? You've got a great personality!" Tee offered, Jay scowled at him and threw another knick knack at his brothers, missing due to the tears in his eyes making his vision blurry.

"Besides," Tee continued, "Who needs looks when you got us?"

Jay looked up at his brothers, confused. "What do you mean?"

.

.

.

Tee and Larie walked into the cul-de-sac, Larie looked upset, "Why can't we just grab all three? Why only An?"

"Because we messed up." Tee said, he was about as happy about not snagging his girl as Larie was, but Jay was _crying_. He knew that he and Larie had gone too far when Jay started crying. "We gotta show him that An is still his no matter how he looks."

"But…!"

"No buts!" Tee snapped, "Jay won't come out of the trailer and he won't take that stupid cardboard box off his head! We need to make this right and the only way we can is to get him An."

Larie pouted, but nodded as they finally spotted the Ans sitting at a booth with a banner that said 'Arts & Crafts' with balloons tied on either end of the booth's sign. Anny and Double-N sat behind the booth, unpacking handmade knick knacks from a box. Anny seemed annoyed while Double-N seemed chipper and even proud of their merchandise.

The boys wished that they could just kiss their girls a _little_ bit… but knew they had to get An for their brother.

An was sitting at a table about two feet away from the booth, on the table were cans filled with paint or paint brushes, a tube of glue, a box of macaroni and a stack of paper beside her.

An lifted up a page with a glob of glue in the middle and a single macaroni noodle stuck in the glue, "Oh oh!" she cried, holding the paper to her friends, "Look, Double-N, art! I call this one, 'To Noodle or Not to Noodle.'" She then held up another page that had the same thing on it, "And this one I will call, 'No More for Me, Thanks, I am a Russian.'" Her friends looked at her for a moment, a little concerned about what An proudly considered 'Art', but Double-N gave her a warm smile and spoke in a motherly tone, "Well, macaroni art seems to have really brought out your…" she paused, searching her mind for a compliment, "creative side, An." she finished.

Larie sighed longingly, Double-N was so sweet he thought he might get a cavity just from watching her.

An looked pleased with her friend's comment and happily went back to making more 'art.'

"Yeah," Anny said sarcastically, "Just like it brought out all these paying customers" Anny threw her arms out, indicating the empty driveway, "who will just _flip_ for Double-N's Arts and Crafts fair!" she finished, giving her brainy friend a big grin before letting it slide down into an annoyed frown. "Two words, Double-N: Lame. O."

Tee chuckled. He loved it when his girl was sassy and sarcastic, she was really funny and confident when she was sassy and sarcastic. And Tee liked that. He liked that _a lot._

"A fool's bolt is soon shot, Anny. It is well documented that homemade anomalies perk one's curiosity!" Double-N explained, Anny looked at her as if to say, 'yeah right!'

Larie and Tee smiled dreamily, they loved watching their girls debate like this, with Double-N being smart and Anny being sassy.

"Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?" she asked.

Anny looked at her plainly, "I'm still stuck on the 'fool's bolt' line." She said flatly. Double-N rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to explain when An cried out, "Whoops!"

Her friends turned to look at An, Double-N's eyes widened in disbelief while Anny started to laugh. "Guys? I think I glued my head to the table." An informed them.

An had, indeed, somehow managed to glue her head to the table. Anny burst out laughing and started banging her fist on the table with one hand while hugging her sides with the other. Double-N looked exasperated, "Oh, An…" she said, shaking her head.

Tee and Larie cracked up, then quickly sobered, they had a job to do! They couldn't just hang around all day and laugh at them, they needed to get their little brother's confidence back, and they needed An for that.

"Hiya An." they said as they walked over to the girl's set up and walked on either side of An's table. "Welp, that's it for me!" An said while Anny and Double-N watched with wide, fearful eyes as Tee and Larie told An, "You're coming with us!" Then picked up the table An's face was stuck to and flipped it over, knocking the supplies, paper, and An's art work off and letting them spread out and make a mess on the ground. They then lifted it so An was hanging from the table with her feet kicking in the air. "Okey-dokey, guys!" An said to Tee and Larie as they carried her off towards the trailer park.

"Um, see you girls! A lesson in life I am sure to get." She said as she was being carried farther and farther away from her friends, "Yep, I have seen better days." An said in the distance.

Double-N looked at Anny, shocked and terrified of what just happened, "DID YOU SEE THAT?" she cried, trying to confirm that what she just witnessed had just really happened. She felt as if her head was spinning with questions. Why did Tee and Larie just kidnap An? Why would Tee and Larie grab An and not Jay? Where was Jay? What was going on? How could this of happened? How could they save An from the Kankers without being pounced on and smothered with unwanted kisses?

Anny began to sweat, her body shaking, "Uh, I didn't see anything!" she said in denial, not looking at Double-N, and rummaging through some of the craft supplies in a box beside her and fiddling with various odds and ends as she went on to say, "Did you see something, 'cause I didn't. Kankers? What Kankers?" she asked, then flashed her friend a big uncomfortable smile. Anny had no idea why the Kankers suddenly snatched An up like that, especially since it was Tee and Larie, who always went after Anny and Double-N, who snatched her up and not Jay, her usual Kanker tormentor. But she knew that if a Kanker took you away, it was never a good sign, especially since they weren't smiling or laughing when they took An. Normally when a Kanker found an An, he'd smile and start snickering before pouncing on her, but they didn't look happy at all, in fact, they looked kind of annoyed and mad.

While Anny adored her friends and would never give them up for anything in the world, Tee Kanker scared her when he was his normal, obnoxious smirking self, the non smiling, all business Tee Kanker made her almost wet her pants from fear.

"We've got to do something, Anny!" Double-N cried, "An needs our help! Oh, the _horror_! One can only imagine the atrocities those lower lives have planned!" Shuddering at the countless miseries An could be enduring at that moment, alone and surrounded by the merciless brothers.

"Just deny everything, Double-N, you'll live longer." Anny said, scared and feeling horrible about saying that they should abandon An, but the Kankers were on a whole new level of dangerous right now and Anny wanted no part of it. She pulled out a pipe cleaner and a wad of cotton and wrapped the pipe cleaner around the cotton and held it up for Double-N to see. "How about helping me make one of those silly butterfly things?" she asked, her voice crawling up an octave as she spoke.

Double-N stood there for a moment, pondering Anny's words, "Help?" She echoed, getting an idea. Her eyes then began widening with hope and enlightenment and relieved smile crawled up her cheeks. "OF COURSE!" she cried, "Help! There's power in numbers, Anny!" She dashed down the driveway, "Hurry!" she called back to her sweaty, shaky friend.

Anny continued to try and make the butterfly until Double-N came back and dragged her away.

.

.

.

Rachel smiled as she carried a bucket up to a tree with a nozzle. She placed the bucker underneath and twisted the knob on top, allowing a drop of sap to slowly drip into the bucket. The Daughter of a Shepherd's face lit up in an eager smile as she watched the sap slide down into the bucket.

"RACHEL!" she heard Double-N cry as she ran towards her, Anny following close behind. "AN! TROUBLE! KANKER BROTHERS! PLEASE!" Double-N continued to shout. Rachel ignored her and walked towards a barrel and poured the drop of sap inside. A pleasant smile on her face as she finished her final chore of the day.

Double-N tapped her on the shoulder, "Rachel, you must help us! The security of our once peaceful cul-de-sac has been breached! Our dear An was just plucked from thin air by those unrelenting Kanker Brothers!" she explained, her voice pitched with panic and fear. Anny shook beside a barrel of oil, looking annoyed that they came here for help instead of calling the police or something.

Rachel eyes widened at mention of the Kanker Brothers. While Rachel was a tough cookie, she feared the three boys just like the other children of the cul-de-sac, however, unlike the others, Rachel could overlook that fear if the boys had gone too far. She turned to the two Ans, "Is that so, she who laments at the tip of a hat?" Rachel asked. Both girls nodded. Rachel looked at the two Ans a moment, then hopped into the barrel she had just poured the sap into.

Double-N's face contorted from panic to perplexed, "Did Rachel just jump into that barrel of tree sap?" she asked Anny, who looked unamused and unimpressed at Rachel's act of jumping into a barrel of tree sap, Rachel's strange actions and customs didn't really surprise her anymore. Anny had long since accepted that Rachel was a weird chick and that she should never be surprised by any of the random stuff she would say and do.

Rachel leapt out from the barrel Anny had been leaning on, making her stagger back in surprise. She was wearing her Urban Ranger Uniform and holding her head up with pride. "Fear not!" she declared, "As the Urban Rangers will rescue the Ninny-Hammer-An girl!" Double-N looked relieved that they would aid them in saving An, Anny, however, did _not_ share that sentiment, "Excuse us, Houdini." She said to Rachel as she pulled Double-N aside. "Urban Rangers!" she snapped, annoyed, only to be interrupted by the sound of a mooing cow. The Ans turn and see as Rachel spin her cow's tail and make her moo and summon her troop. Anny covered her ears as the cow howled into the air.

Jenny dashed over Anny, Plankette in hand, both wearing their Urban Rangers uniforms, stomping Anny's face into the mud and not realizing that they had run the poor girl over. Anny pulled herself up, her face and clothes _caked_ in wet mud, livid, "I _hate_ those…" Only for Jamie, also in her Urban Ranger uniform, to run over Anny as well, pushing her face back into the mud, also not realizing that she had just run over the shortest An.

"Urban Rangers!" Rachel addressed them, jumping off the barrel and onto her troops, Jenny and Jamie winced as their troop leader stood on their stomachs with her large feet, "Today, we must kill the calf, take the bulls by the horn, spear the lion in his den, march up to the lion's mouth, go through the fire and water, and face the music!" She declared, looking serious and determined. Jamie and Jenny just looked more and more confused as Rachel spoke down to them, their confusion only outweighed by the growing discomfort and pain of a big girl like Rachel standing on them and slowly crushing the bone cage that protected their organs under her feet.

"But there is no badge." Rachel informed them as she walked off her troop. That made both girls leap to their feet, "No badge?" they cried out in unison, looking shocked and staring at Rachel as she walked away from the two girls and Plankette.

"Something's rotten in Denmark!" Jamie whined, upset that she'd have to do a bunch of work without any kind of reward for her efforts.

Anny nodded at that, almost glad that Double-N had turned to the Urban Rangers for help. While Anny knew hardly anything about scouts or, in their case Urban Rangers, she knew that scouts had honor and would help anyone , and helping them save An from the Kanker Brothers fit exactly into that category, albeit, it was still a stupid and risky thing to do, but who else could the Ans turn to for help besides the police or their parents?

Sam didn't care about his sister, he'd probably be glad that she had been taken away. Karen wouldn't care either, she'd probably just laugh at the An's dilemma and walk away, probably saying something like, 'It sucks to be you, dorks!' as she's stride away without a care in the world. Nate might help them, but it was a stretch. While he didn't have any hostility towards the Ans, he was just as scared of the Kankers as most of the other kids were. That and Anny didn't think that either she or Double-N could muster up the courage to talk to him at all on a normal basis, due to their crushes on him, let alone ask him for help.

That left either the police or their parents, and, to be honest, Anny doubted the police would be okay with trying to help two girls get their friends back from a bunch of love sick boys and all their parents came home late every night, so those choices were out too. That left the Ans going to save An themselves, and since the Kankers adored the Ans, that would definitely end badly. The best case scenario would be that they'd get An back but all three of them would be covered in hickies, while the worse case scenario… Anny shuttered, then scowled at the Rangers.

An was in the clutches of the three Kanker Brothers, all alone and probably getting covered in unwanted kisses and who knew what else and those girls were whining and complaining about not getting a stupid badge. Anny growled and pushed up her sleeves, they wanted a badge for helping An? Fine. Anny would give 'um a badge. She'd give them the 'HELP US SAVE AN FROM THE KANKERS OR I'LL REARRANGE YOUR STUPID FACES' badge.

Rachel turned to them, nonchalantly, and shrugged, "Don't look at me." She said plainly, a knowing smile curling up her face as she went on to say, "As the Ranger Manual will only reward this deed with the…" she smiled widely and held up the Urban Ranger Manual, the book opened to a page with a medal similar to what one would see on a general in movies, only unlike the ones in movies, this metal had a weird smiley face with the smile all wiggly and the eyes looking in opposite directions, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth. Above the image of the wacky award were the words, 'FREEING THE FOOL'.

"The 'FREEING OF THE FOOL' pewter medallion!" Rachel announced, her chest puffed out in pride. The Rangers looked at the image with awe, their eyes wide at the thought of adding that fancy medal to their growing collection of badges.

"Ooh!" Jenny said, admiring the picture. "It's beautiful!" Jamie cried, clutching her hands to her chest.

Anny began grinding her teeth, while Jenny and Jamie were ogling at the stupid medal in Rachel's book, An spent more time with the Kankers alone, undergoing unknown horrors. 'These jerks have _no idea how much danger An is in right now_!' she thought angrily, 'All their doing is wasting our time and talking about stupid medals and not taking this seriously at all!'

Anny looked at Double-N, who looked put a bit put out at the other girls' behavior as well.

Double-N was also a little angry that the Rangers didn't really seem to be taking this seriously, and she was also upset about the name of the award that Jamie and Jenny were so intent on getting to save An, instead of it being because An's safety was a concern to them.

'Freeing of the Fool'? It made it sound as if it was An's fault she had been captured by Larie and Tee! An may not be the brightest individual, but Larie and Tee had _captured her_. Yes she had glued her face to a table and made it a little easier for the boys to kidnap her, but nevertheless, the Kankers never had a problem catching the Ans before, so even if An hadn't glued her head to the table, it wouldn't have changed much more then_ how_ she would have been captured, in fact, it had probably kept An from getting injured in a chase, allowing her to _at least_ arrive wherever the brothers were taking her safely.

Anny stomped over and knocked Jenny and Jamie aside on to the ground, her face red and contorted in anger and shoved the book back into Rachel's chest, "Oh come on!" she snapped, her fists clenched and her whole body shaking with rage, "You guys are so _full_ of yourselves!" she fumed, annoyed that they weren't even taking their friend's capture and this rescue mission seriously, "I can't believe I even thought of joining you stupid has-beens!" she shouted, then stood there, huffing and puffing like a dragon that had just unleashed a hellish flame and was catching her breath to do it again.

Rachel scowled at her, angry that Anny had insulted the troop she was so proud of. Normally, she'd beat whoever insulted her troop up, but as she looked at the remaining Ans, she saw why Anny had insulted them.

Here the Ans were, worried sick about An after she had been captured by their admirers/torturers, the Kanker Brothers, and the people they had turned to for help were staring at a guide book, drooling over a medal. She could understand why Anny would be so stupid and rash to insult the Daughter of a Shepherd's rangers: Because it didn't seem as if they were taking this rescue seriously.

It seemed as if they thought of this as just a game or a right of passage to get another patch of cloth onto their blue vests. As if An wasn't in horrible danger in the cruel Kanker Brothers' clutches.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and frowned angrily at the shortest An, who scowled nastily back, almost itching for a fight. Double-N walked behind her, her eyes wide with panic, fear, and concern. The wimpiest An looked up at her pitifully, as if begging her not to get mad and hurt Anny for her insult. The girl looked as if she was about to cry. Not that Rachel could blame her. This was one of the few kinds of things that neither she nor Anny could get An out of with a clever scheme or a brilliant thing-a-ma-jig. The Kankers would easily just take Anny and Double-N hostage along with An, and then they'd all be trapped. Double-N had done the smart thing, asking the Rangers for help, and here Rachel was, bribing her troops with a shiny medallion to save someone who was truly in need and making the wisest of the An girls feel foolish for entrusting them with the task of saving An.

Rachel smiled and called, "Urban Rangers?" and watched as her troop popped off the ground, saluted her, then dashed towards the trailer park. Rachel would show the Ans that Double-N had made the correct choice in asking for their help, that Anny was wrong about them not taking this seriously. They would save An from the Kankers and bring her back to her friends safe and sound. Rachel held the guide book to her chest as she turned and watched her scouts march proudly towards danger, their fingers making the letter 'L' on their forehead, proudly displaying the Urban Ranger salute.

Anny stomped forward after Jamie, Jenny and Plankette, looking determined, but Rachel smashed the book into her face, stopping her and knocking her to the ground. Double-N's face filled with panic as she helped her loud, short friend off te ground, stars circling Anny's head.

"So sorry, An girl." Rachel said smugly, "But this mission is for Urban Rangers only!"

Double-N looked up at her, hurt and taken aback by her words.

"Oops, wrong floor!" Anny said, her head still wobbling and spinning from Rachel smacking her in the face with the heavy manual.

"Please, Rachel!" Double-N begged as Anny shook the stars out of her eyes, "Let us join you! An is our friend!" The girl looked as if she was about to cry again. Rachel frowned angrily, bringing the Ans would most likely jeopardize the rescue and make things worse, but looking at them, she knew she wouldn't convince them to stay behind and she knew even if she beat them up, they'd still follow. But, then again, that's how it was with the Ans, the three stuck together like glue, and if An was in danger, then come what may, Anny and Double-N would face any and all obstacles to get their friend back. And while that filled Rachel with pride that they'd face their worst enemies to retrieve their thick headed friend, Rachel was not willing to take any chances. "Rangers!" she called, "Retreat!" Her rangers quickly scurried back and Rachel held up the Ranger's manual, "In order for a muckworm to accompany the Rangers on any official Urban Ranger deed, they must be deputized into Rangerhood!" Rachel explained sternly, then called for Jenny to state the Urban Ranger's pledge and handed Jamie the book. Anny looked annoyed and Double-N looked determined.

Anny was annoyed that she'd have to endure these stuck up Ranger jerks again to save An, but she wasn't going to leave their dumb friend with only the Urban Losers to save her, they might screw up! She glared at Double-N, silently demanding why they came to these jerks for help when they wouldn't even allow them to come to their own friend's rescue without making them join their stupid troop! Double-N gave her a big apologetic smile, as if to say, 'I'm sorry, please don't punch me in the face for this.'

Jamie opened the book, an amused look on her face, as if to say, 'you two are way out of your league.' Anny wanted to pummel the brat, but she held herself back, purely for An's sake.

"Double-N and Anny!" Jenny cried, proudly holding her 'L' shaped fingers on her head and holding Plankette up beside her, "Do you vow to uphold the secrecy of Rangerhood or face 100 slaps with a wet noodle?"

"Raise your left hand and swear." Jamie instructed, looking amused and challenging the Ans to actually go through with it.

Double-N rose her left hand into the air and placed her right hand in the open book without hesitation, much to Jamie's surprise, "I do so solemnly swear." She said, her head held up high. Anny growled at the Rangers thinking, 'If An gets hurt because we had to put up with this junk, you all are dead meat.' Double-N looked at her and hissed, "Do it for _An_, _Anny._"

Anny wasn't happy about it, but she complied, "I'd swear, but standards won't let me." She grumbled. Jamie grinned mischievously and slammed the book onto their hands, smiling as she watched them bite their lips to keep themselves from crying out in pain.

"Now." Rachel said, clapping her hands, "Let us go rescue the Chinless-An girl!" The Rangers saluted and dashed ahead, with Rachel and the Ans right behind them, the Ans nursing their sore hands.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the Kankers' trailer, Tee tied An, upside down, to the tree near their trailer, snickering as he pulled the ropes and made sure that they were nice and tight. An looked up at him nervously, she was sweating and her shirt was riding up a bit, revealing her belly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HE-WOLF OF MADNESS?" she asked, shaking like crazy and looking as if she was about to cry, not knowing that Rachel was peeking over at them through the bushes.

Tee stopped for a second, 'He-Wolf of Madness, huh?' He thought, considering the title and trying it out in his head. 'Tee Kanker, He-Wolf of Madness…' He smiled, 'Not bad.' He thought, 'Not bad at all.'

His smile did nothing to make An feel any better. What would her friends do in this situation? She looked at him, trying to hide her desperation and fear, like Anny would, but failing as the tall, red-headed Kanker smirked down at her.

"Set me free and I… um…" she paused, pursing her lips, wishing her brain would start working and help her! She gave him a nervous smile as her brain managed to process a thought, "I'll give you my macaroni art!" she offered, hoping that Tee was willing to bargin with her.

Tee's smirk grew bigger, "I love watching you beg." He said, making An shake harder, it didn't work! She then looked over and saw Larie pushing somebody with a cardboard box over their head toward her and Tee. She looked at the mystery person and squinted at them.

Her instincts were telling her to run away, but she had no idea if that was because of the mystery person or because of her general situation, she carefully looked at the person's clothes, a gray shirt and red pants…

She tilted her head, trying to think, who did she and the Kankers know that wore those clothes? She scrunched up her face and concentrated, she knew she knew this, but she just couldn't remember how or who the person was… she scrunched her face harder, determined to figure out who the kid under the cardboard box was.

"Oh, Jay!" Tee called to the two approaching them. An frowned. Larie wasn't Jay, so… her eyes widened in comprehension and panic. Larie wasn't Jay, so that meant the guy under the box was… was…

_Jay Kanker_.

"We've got a surprise for you!" Tee told his boxed brother, smirking knowingly at An, not noticing the Urban Rangers and the other two Ans were watching them. Anny and Double-N were horrified and confused, wh at was going on and why was Jay wearing a box on his head?

An normally liked surprises, but this one had Jay Kanker in it so she wanted no part of it. She began struggling against her ropes, trying to free herself before Larie could close the distance between her and Jay, but it was no good, Tee had tied the ropes really tight, she couldn't break free!

An's lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water, she didn't want this! She wanted to go home! She wanted to be with her friends making macaroni art! She felt her chest begin to heave as she started to cry.

Her friend's hearts ached for her, they wanted to run out and save her right then and there, but they knew they wouldn't be able to save An if the Kankers caught all of them, that would only lead to them all being trapped.

"A big and dumb one!" Larie chuckled, earning himself a nasty glare from the other Ans from behind the bushes.

"I still ain't talking to you two!" Jay sniffled, sounding hurt and angry. Anny and Double-N looked at one another, horrified, what had Tee and Larie done to their little brother? And, even more importantly, what were they gonna do with An? They turned back to the Kankers and An, their eyes wide and their bodies quaking with fear for their tall friend.

"Ha! You just did, Bone-head!" Larie informed him, smiling as he pushed his stupid brother towards his girl.

"Take a look, Jay!" Tee cried, a little mocking in his voice.

Jay was unsure if he should trust his brothers, after all, trusting them was what made him look like he did. Then he heard someone crying… it sounded so familiar…

It took him a second to realize that it was _An_ who was crying. He quickly lifted up the box, revealing his messed up face and seeing his girl tied to a tree upside down, her shirt slipping down to reveal her belly.

His face lit up with glee, which with how he looked, made An start crying harder.

Normal Jay was terrifying, but this Jay was scarier then anything she'd ever seen before in her entire life! And for a girl who loved scary monster movies and scary comic books, that was seriously saying something.

The ketchup had hardened, only since it was ketchup, it still moved with his face a little, chucks of leftover ham occasionally slipping down in the ketchup and falling down into the grass. The pickles and egg had been no refrigerated for too long and began to stink, the left over bits of egg clung to his hair, which was such a rat's nest that it would hardly surprise An if a rat was currently living in there, and pickles and a few combs bounced on his head as he leapt into the air and began to float, his eyes bright with glee as he tossed the box off his head, revealing his messed up face to the girls hiding in the bushes while shouting, "IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" and covering An with kisses.

"HELP ME!" An sobbed in between smooches, only for Jay to press his lips against hers again.

At the sight of Jay's face, Double-N nearly vomited and blew their cover, but she quickly covered her mouth and swallowed the bitter bile that had crawled up her throat. Jamie didn't look so hot either, she opened her mouth to scream, but Rachel covered her mouth and put her finger over her own lips, signaling her to be quiet. The Rangers looked at Jay, horrified, then they looked at the Ans, realizing why they had looked so panicked back at Rachel's farm, this wasn't the Kanker's usual brand of harassment, this was something entirely different and _way_ more terrifying. Anny took one look at Jay's face and started cracking up, she covered her mouth with her hands as she snickered into them.

So _that's_ why they grabbed An! To make up for whatever they did to his face!

"And to think I almost missed _that_!" Anny chuckled, tears of laughter pouring down her face.

"It's not funny, Anny!" Double-N whispered, scolding her, "If they'd do that to their own brother, imagine what kind of horrible things they'll do to An!"

Anny stopped laughing immediately and looked at her sobbing friend tied to the tree, being kissed by Jay while his brothers watched smirking.

"Come, Urban Rangers, as destiny calls!" Rachel whispered, now more determined to save An, even though the Ans could be trying at times, no girl deserved this!

Tee and Larie watched as Jay kissed his struggling girl, they were glad that Jay had his confidence back, but they still wished that they could have had their Ans too.

Tee sighed and pulled out an old cigar box from behind him and opened it, revealing it to be a box of art supplies, well, a box filled with half used crayons, tiny colored pencil stubs and a few odds and ends that they couldn't shove anywhere else. On the inside of the lid, the boys had each drawn their girls' face inside, with hearts all around them, they hardly ever opened this box in front of anyone outside their family, for fear that people would think that the Kankers were going soft, which, when it came to the Ans, they did, but they didn't want anyone to know that for the girls' sakes.

Their girls were unpopular in the cul-de-sac, they had no idea _why_, if they got to live near their girls in a nice house like those kids and got to enjoy the girls trying to get them to eat their food or do things for them, they'd be super happy. But those ungrateful jerks took _their girls_ for granted, and the Kankers had no problem teaching them some manners, but if the kids in the cul-de-sac knew that all they needed to do to get the Kankers to surrender to them was to hold the Ans hostage and threaten to hurt them unless they surrendered, well… that could be _really_ bad.

Jay stopped kissing his girl and skipped over, looking eagerly inside the box at their little provisions. He pulled out a half used red crayon that had been sharpened to a nice point. He moistened the tip of the crayon with his tongue, raising his eyebrows at An, making her flinch as tears slid up her face and into her hair. (Since she was still upside down) Larie pulled out their video camera as he and Tee cheered Jay on.

"LET HER HAVE IT, JAY!" Larie cheered.

"YEAH, SHOW HER THAT YOU CARE!" Tee agreed, still holding the box in his arms, he looked over at Larie and noticed Anny and Double-N watch, horrified as Jay drew a heart on An's belly, the feeling of the wet crayon on her belly tickling her and making her chuckle. Tee's eyes widened behind his hair and he nudged Larie and indicated where he had seen their girls, Larie turned slowly as Jay pulled out a stamp that he had cut just for this kind of occasion that read, 'Jay luvs An'.

"Now you're mine forevermore!" Jay told An, making her stop laughing and look at her belly, her blood suddenly feeling cold as she slowly read the words in the heart on her belly. Her eyes widened with horror as Jay laughed, "Wait!" she cried, trying to think of something that could stop this nightmare, only for Jay to grab her head and pull it towards his, covering her face with pink hickies, red hearts and writing 'Jay (heart)s An' on her cheek.

Larie noticed the other two Ans hiding spot in the bushes, Double-N was completely and utterly terrified and upset for her friend, which made her look super cute to Larie. He licked his lips, looks like they could make up their botched make over to Jay _and_ get their girls. He looked over at Tee and nodded, then turned off the camera and walked over to Jay, feeling much happier then he had before, not only could he help his brother with his girl, he could simply snatch up his own after he was done helping Jay.

"She's my little pookie bear!" Jay told Larie proudly. Larie just smiled and nodded, as long as they had An, the other two Ans would stick around until they saw an opportunity to snag her and run.

"NOT POOKIE BEAR!" An sobbed as Jay continued to cover her in kisses and draw on her and write how he 'hearts' her, "I AM AN!" she told them, but the boys just started laughing at her.

Tee chuckled and looked at their girls through his hair. Anny's fists were clenched, her face with red with fury, she was grinding her teeth so fast that sparks flew out, she was shaking like a bottle of soda with a mint candy popped in. His girl was _really_ angry. Tee's smile widened, his blue tooth gleaming, his girl was super _cute_ when she was angry, and when she was this mad, well, the only thing keeping Tee from snatching her right now was the fact that she and Double-N could easily get away from them. They had a whole forest they could hide in, and, although they still had An, they'd have to split up and find them, and even that could fail, they could come back and An could be gone too. He had to find an opportunity for Anny and Double-N to come and save An, but what could he use as a distraction so Jay wouldn't get upset again?

As Tee pondered this, the Urban Rangers glanced over at the brothers from the side of their trailer. Rachel looked determined, she was ready to save the captive An girl. Jenny looked pensive, wondering how they could distract the brothers without making them wary of them.

Jamie shook and looked as if she was going to wet herself from fear, this was _not_ what she had signed up for!

And Plankette just sat in Jenny's arms and smiled blankly as usual.

Rachel motioned for the Rangers to pay attention then held up a finger and indicated the sobbing girl tied to the tree, being kissed and colored on by what looked like a mutant version of Jay that smelled like rotten eggs, old deli meat, and pickles. The Rangers saluted back, Jenny smiling confidently, ready to save An, while Jamie shook like a leaf and wished she'd joined the Brownies like her mom had suggested.

The two girls and Plankette ran along the other side of the trailer, out of sight from the boys while Rachel stepped forward and inspected the Kankers' grill. She was sweating like the Chinless-An girl did near a bottle of soap, but she steeled herself.

She was going to save that sobbing buffoon from these cackling demon boys! She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 'This is no time to be a wimpering coward!' she scolded herself, but her legs wouldn't stop shaking.

Tee glanced around the area through his hair, as to not tip off the girls that he had seen them, trying to find something, anything to distract his brother and give the Ans an opportunity to save their friend. Then he spotted Rachel near their grill, he glanced back at the Ans, Double-N was smiling while Anny glared towards Rachel and their grill, as if to say 'if you screw this up, you're dead meat!'

Tee smiled widely, then walked closer towards his brother and nudged Larie, who had tied Jays' legs together and tossed him over a branch, then yanked on the rope so Jay's face would collide into An's, kissing her, then pulling him back so he could do it again. An was sobbing hysterically as his brother's nasty face smashed into hers, "HELP ME GUYS!" she called out to her friends, wherever they were, then looked at Jay, tears flowing from her eyes and soaking her hair, "HE'S GOING TOO…" she was cut off when Jay crashed into her face again, "LET ME GO!" she begged, she had never needed to go to her happy place so badly in her entire life!

Larie glared at Tee for nudging him and opened his mouth to ask what the heck his problem was, when he caught Rachel in his peripheral vision, his eyes widened as he glanced back towards his girl, who was clutching her hands towards her chest, her eyes filled with hope and relief that this whole nightmare would soon be over. Larie smiled and licked his lips.

Oh, they were _good_.

They had gotten Rachel to distract them so the Ans could get their friend back from Jay! Tee and Larie smiled and gave tiny nods as Larie continued to bash his brother's face into An's, waiting for Rachel to call out to them. "AAH!" An screamed. Larie bashed their faces together again, "Ow!" An yelped.

Double-N and Anny looked at Rachel, both wanting to scream, 'What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Help her!' But they couldn't not without getting caught themselves. Both of them felt so helpless as they watched An cry and have Jay's nasty face bounce against hers.

"Ahem!" Rachel finally managed to say, getting the Kankers, much to Tee, Larie, Anny and Double-N's relief.

'It's about time.' They all thought. Larie let go of the rope, making Jay fall onto his head, hoping the fact that he had fallen would make him pay attention to… whatever Rachel was doing with their grill.

"Will you look at this?" Rachel asked, rubbing the top of their grill, which was the closest thing to her, "This congealed gristle has marred the once proud searing grill. And how will you ever restore it's luster?" she asked them, wondering why the heck she was talking about their grill.

Anny face palmed and let her palm slowly slide down her face, if this was the best Rachel had, then she and Double-N were probably gonna have to save An themselves. She guesstimated it would take the brothers, oh, five minutes to figure out what Rachel was up to and grab Jenny and Jamie before they even reached An. She groaned. She had to join their stupid group for them to save their friend and they couldn't even do _that_ right! She looked over at Double-N and whispered, "If the Kankers catch them, I say we save An ourselves and ditch them."

Double-N looked appalled by the idea, "We can't just abandon them, Anny!"

"Yeah we can!" Anny snapped back, "They didn't take this seriously and now we're all goners! We might as well just get An back ourselves!" Double-N was silent, debating with herself as to what to do if Rachel and the Rangers failed.

The three brothers and An looked at her, Tee and Larie looked annoyed, seriously? _This_ was how she distracted them? Jay glanced at her, confused for a second as to why she was there and why she was bothering them. Jay then rubbed his head and looked back at An, a smile growing on his face, he could care less about that girl messing with their grill, his girl was right there and ready for loving and he wasn't going to deny her any of his love!

"A problem, you say?" Rachel continued, giving them a nervous smile, "Never! As the Urban Ranger will make it proud once again!" she declared, pulling out a foamy toothbrush and began scrubbing their grill.

"Is this chick for real?" Larie grumbled, a little annoyed that this girl couldn't even come up with a good distraction that they could _pretend_ to be interested in so their girls could sneak up to save An!

Tee looked at Rachel, trying to find something, anything, to use as a distraction for them to make Jay pay attention to. He finally noticed that Rachel was wearing a uniform and smiled, "Real or not," Tee said with a smirk, "That girl's wearing a uniform and I think it would look much better on one of _our_ girls, don't you think, boys?" he asked.

Anny's jaw dropped, she had no idea what she was more shocked at, that Rachel's pathetic distraction was _actually distracting_ the Kankers or that Tee was absolutely right about the Ans looking much better in the Urban Rangers' uniforms then Rachel did.

Larie smiled, "My girl would look great in that," he agreed, glad that Tee had thought of something good, he looked over at Jay and wanted to face palm.

Jay was holding An's mouth and grinding her teeth on his ear, much to An's displeasure. This was probably the only time in her entire life that she _ever_ wanted to brush her teeth, Jay's ear tasted like rotten eggs, pickles and old deli meat, YUCK!

"Ear nibbling will get you five to ten, you animal, you!" Jay said gleefully. Tee and Larie watched Jay grind her teeth on his ear for a few seconds before deciding that they needed to separate them. They were all for their brother showering his girl with love, but what he was doingwas just too cruel, even for a Kanker.

"Hurry up, Jay!" Tee said, yanking Jay out of poor An's mouth, much to her relief and his chagrin, "There's a girl wearing a uniform we can grab for our girls cleaning our grill!" he said while Jay struggled to get back to An, "Who cares about her?" he asked, clawing at the ground to try and get back to An, "I've _got_ a girl!" he exclaimed eagerly, making An shudder. He then is forced to look at Rachel's uniform while Rachel sweats like crazy and scrubs their grill. Jay had to admit, the uniform was pretty nice, he smiled eagerly as he wondered how good An would look in it instead of the sweaty blue haired chick cleaning their grill.

Jamie and Jenny finally peek out from either side of the tree An's tied to, "Fret not, An!" Jamie whispered as she and Jenny got to work to try and untie An from the tree, "The Rangers have arrived!"

"HOORAY!" An cried, the girls quickly reeled back behind the tree as Jay looked back at An, confused. Tee and Larie quickly brought their brother's attention back to Rachel's uniform as Jamie and Jenny popped back out, annoyed.

"We can't help you if you're not quiet, silly!" Jamie whispered.

"Help? Good idea!" She opened her mouth again, only for Jenny to slap her hand over it, "Shut it! Or I'll give you such a pinch!" she threatened, fearful of what might happen to them if the Kankers caught them trying to help An escape.

"Oh! I know!" An cried, "I can distract them while you guys go for help!"

Jamie and Jenny looked at each other, stunned, then looked back at An, who was taking in a deep breath, "We _are_ the help, An!" Jenny hissed, trying to get An to stop, but instead, An started to sing loudly, "LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN!"

Double-N and Anny face palmed, they should have known An would try something like this, only they were hoping she would just take the help with silent gratitude.

Tee and Larie winced as An began to sing, they turned around, slowly, trying not to groan. There was _no way_ they could pretend that they couldn't hear that! Jay turned around and saw Jamie and Jenny on either side of An with tangled rope in their hands, "HEY!" he cried angrily, his messed up face making his angry frown more frightening then usual as he raced towards them, An still singing, "LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, MY FAIR-!" the last words were cut off by the sounds of Jay thrashing Jamie and Jenny, who had Plankette in her arms, and stomping back to his brothers, holding the guilty girls high into the air, his face red and angry, Tee and Larie tried to play it cool but were barely pulling it off, they peeked over at where the Ans had been sitting, they both had their hands covering their faces and were shaking their heads.

Oh, their girls were _really_ good.

They got these three girls to go rescue An for them while they sat there and acted as bait for Tee and Larie from a safe distance.

Too bad they hadn't counted on An being a total idiot and messing it up.

"GUYS!" An shouted, a little upset, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET CAUGHT!" Larie and Tee watched as Double-N and Anny face palmed, frustrated that An's stupidity had wrecked their rescue. Tee quickly realized that if they didn't stop acting as if they hadn't figured out the girl's plans then they wouldn't get their girls as all, and they'd be stuck watching Jay kissing his girl while they were An-less.

"Wait a minute!" he cried, acting as if he _just_ noticed it, "these girls got uniforms like this girl!" he said, glaring at Rachel, who backed towards the other Urban Rangers, "T-there was a sale, what can I tell you?" she asked nervously, then whispered to her troop, "Rangers. Implement evasive maneuvers. Code yellow."

As the Kankers approached, the three girls began to scream and pretend to die dramatically, then they fell, side by side with lilies in their hands, pretending to be dead.

"Do not move." Rachel warned her troop, "They can smell fear." Tee and Larie rolled their eyes, did these girls really think they were _that_ stupid? They then glanced over at the girls, only this time, Anny noticed them noticing her and Double-N sitting there, the boys quickly turned back to the three girls feigning death in front of them.

Anny began to shake, _they knew they were there and they knew they had sent the Rangers to save An_. "We're busted!" Anny whispered, "We've got to go!"

Double-N set her jaw in anger and glared at Anny, "No!" she said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest and throwing her chin into the air, deciding to take a stand. Anny had been complaining about her plans to save An all day. If the Kankers knew that they were there and hadn't attacked them yet, they had a _reason_. That reason was that they were probably waiting for them to save An themselves. And while they could be walking into a trap, they couldn't leave An with them, even Tee and Larie had felt bad for her when Jay was scratching his ear with her teeth!

"I said, _lets go_!" Anny snapped, annoyed that Double-N had chosen now to be a rebel.

"_**Not without our An, Anny**_!" Double-N hissed darkly, glaring at her and surprising Anny with her rage and determination. She sighed, she knew Double-N wouldn't leave An to make a new rescue plan now that they had seen what those heartless jerks were doing to her. She pouted angrily at Double-N and said, "Fine, but if we get caught," she held up her fist, "you're gonna get this up the schnozolla."

Double-N smiled warmily at her, "Thank you, Anny." She said, relieved and truly grateful that Anny was going to help her save An. If she hadn't, well, then Double-N would have to do it alone, and she had a feeling that plan would not work out well.

The boys looked down at the trio of uniformed girls, annoyed, "Get a shovel, Jay." Tee said, hoping that their brother not being near An would give her friends the time they needed to try and save her so they could catch them. "Looks like we'll have to bury 'em." He smirked, glad to have an excuse to get rid of the girls who had screwed everything up.

"Forget it!" Jay cried, "My girlfriend needs some loving!"

Larie glanced over and saw Double-N and Anny moving towards the tree, he quickly yanked his brother back and glared down at the three girls, "Hey, wait! These girls are faking it!" he said. He knew they were faking it. Tee knew they were faking it. Jay didn't care that they were faking it but Double-N and Anny were on the move and Larie would really need some kisses from his girl after this.

"I'm gonna wet my pants." Jenny whispered softly.

Larie lifted Jamie up and shook her like a dog shook a rag doll, Tee couldn't see the girls anymore, but he noticed them getting a wagon from a nearby lawn. 'What do you need with a wagon?' he wanted to scream, but instead he smacked Jamie out of Larie's hand, "That's no way to check if they're dead!" he snapped, annoyed with the girls, his brothers and just… _Everything_! "Dad says you gotta stare at 'em." He said, glaring at the girls, his brothers followed suit, all three of them so annoyed that they had to waste their time on those three, that they didn't notice the bush that swiftly moved past them to the tree An was tied to, then go past them again dragging An's tree behind them in a wagon and quickly fleeing to the cul-de-sac.

"Aw, who cares!" Jay finally snapped, turning around to walk back to An's tree, "I'm gonna go back to my girlfriend…" he froze, then his jaw dropped, An was gone. But it wasn't _just_ An, the tree An had been tied to was now gone too. Tee and Larie looked at it, their jaws dropped.

Their girls were geniuses.

They noticed they had seen them and waited until they were so frustrated that they didn't even notice their girls dragging the tree An was attached to behind them.

The Urban Rangers hopped up and began to run, but the boys caught them, and they were _really_ angry. If it hadn't been for these three, they could've had _all_ their Ans. The Urban Rangers screamed as the boys' shadows overwhelmed them.

.

.

.

Near the playground, Double-N wipes off another 'Jay (heart)s An' off of An's arm.

"Boy, I hope your skin didn't absorb anything from this, An. Could be trouble, missy."

An pouted at her brainy friend, "Didn't you miss me, Double-N?" Double-N smiled warmly at her, "Why, of course we did, An, don't be silly." An smiled widely, happy and grateful to have such good friends. "Now, turn around please." Double-N said.

"Watch out for my bandage, Double-N!" An warned as she turned and showed Double-N the large bandage on her back, "GOOD LORD, AN!" Double-N cried, worried about her friend, "Did those troublemaking Kankers hurt you?"

"Nah, I did that last week." An said.

"Let me take a look, An, it certainly must have healed by now…" she said, peeling the bandage and revealing a half eaten cookie underneath. Double-N looked at her, disgusted, "Is that a cookie?" she asked, astounded and grossed out at the same time.

"Yup!" An said cheerfully, "I saved it!" she said, then popped it into her mouth.

"THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING, IRRATIONAL…" she stopped, realizing who she was talking to, then sighed, "It's nice to have you back, An." she said, gently patting her on the head. She looked over at Anny, who was laughing. Double-N looked at her, wondering what was so funny, Anny noticed that she saw her and said, "Don't mind me, I'm just wondering if those Urban Losers will get their 'I'm a Big Pidgeon' Badge!" then she laughed even harder. Double-N scowled at her, "At least they tried, Anny!"

"Quack!" An said, trying to imitate a pidgeon.

"And to think," Double-N lamented, "We just left them with those…"

"Okay, I'm off again!" An called, Double-N and Anny looked over to see Jamie and Jenny, who had gotten similar makeovers to Jays, holding An over their heads and scowling. "A lesson in life I am sure to get." An said, not realizing that Jamie and Jenny were carrying her back towards the trailer park.

Anny and Double-N reached out to stop them, only for Rachel to block their path, her face also ruined by a Kanker makeover. "KISS YOUR FRIEND GOOD-BYE!" Rachel shouted, her angry face more frightening because of the nasty food on it, "AS THE DISGRACE INFLICTED ON THE BODIES OF THE URBAN RANGERS SHALL BE AVENGED, COWARDS!" she snapped, then pushed them out of her way as the Rangers stomped back towards the trailer park, with An in tow.

"Oh dear." Double-N said as she pulled herself up off the ground.

"That's it, I'm done!" Anny said, after being angry and annoyed all day, she was getting tired of this whole drama, even though she was worried about An, she was just _done_ dealing with the Kankers today.

Double-N dashed after Rachel, "RACHEL, WAIT! TAKE ANNY AND I TOO!" The Rangers stopped, confused. Why would Double-N, who feared the Kankers more then filth and disorder, ask them to take her and Anny back with them to the trailer park.

Anny popped up and raced over to her, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" she demanded, shaking Double-N.

"Anny, we have to end this!" she said, then pointed to the Rangers' faces, "I mean, look at them, this is too cruel even for the Kankers."

Anny looked at the girls then groaned. 'Today just _keeps getting better_!' Anny thought sarcastically.

.

.

.

The boys paced back and forth, becoming more and more annoyed with every step. What was taking those stupid Urban Ranger girls so long? It took Tee and Larie less time to do what those girls were supposed to. They looked at Jay, feeling guilty. The whole reason they brought An home was to make Jay feel better, but they had let themselves get greedy and let her get away. They tried fixing their mistake, but they couldn't untangle the pickles from his hair or completely wash off the ketchup off his face, the egg had hardened in his hair and he had been crying since the girls had gone, feeling worse about his messed up face and hair.

"Hey! Look!" Jay cried, pointing out in the distance, where the Urban Rangers were all wearing paper sacks over their heads, pushing and shoving all three Ans towards the trailer park. The boys smiled eagerly. So _that's_ what took them so long, they had to gather _all three Ans._ The boys rubbed their palms together eagerly. The girls stopped roughly three feet away from them.

"We wanna make a deal." Anny grumbled.

"Is that so?" Tee asked.

"Yeah." She hissed. Tee glanced down at his girl, who Jenny had in an arm-lock, he smirked at her and said, "Alright, I'll bite. What's the deal?" Anny looked at Double-N who cleared her throat and said, "You will agree to allow us to return to the cul-de-sac safely and without you following us home."

The boys chuckled at that, "Oh, yeah?" Larie said through tears, and why would we do that?"

"Because we can make Jay look as he did _before_ your little makeover." Double-N said coolly. The boys stopped laughing. As funny as Tee and Larie had thought it had been this morning, they now wished that they had just tackled him or something instead. Jay scratched at his face, it had been itchy for a while now and was starting to hurt. He couldn't tame his tangled hair nor could he wash any of the gunk off.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Jay asked, uncertain if he could believe the Ans, after all, he had believed that his brothers would make him look cool and they turned him into a monster, how could he trust the Ans after his brothers kidnapped one of them?

"You mean besides the fact that we ran a make-over business before?" Anny said, "And the fact that Double-N's the biggest neat freak around and how I'm the local fashionista?"

Jay nodded.

"RANGERS!" An cried, "REMOVE YOUR MASKS!" The Rangers obeyed, revealing that their faces were…

Back to how they were before they had given them the same treatment Jay had gotten this morning.

"Now that we've proven ourselves to be truthful…" Double-N began, only for Anny to interrupt, "Do we have a deal or not?"

Jay nodded, walking up to the girls, "Please get this stuff off of me!" he cried, his eyes glazing over with tears "It's itchy and it's starting to hurt! And I can't untangle these pickles out of my hair" Double-N's eyes widened, "How long have you had this on your face and in your hair?" she asked, concerned.

"Most of the day!" Jay cried, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, he had felt worst and worst about his messed up appearance since An had been rescued, without his girl to distract him from the discomfort and pain he was feeling on his face, he had been crying more often. "That's why they took An, we didn't know how to fix it, so they wanted me to feel better!" He explained, starting to cry harder, the girls all looked at him pitifully and Anny ordered the Rangers to get various items while An and Double-N walked the sobbing the boy back into the trailer.

Anny stared down at Tee and Larie, who looked guilty. She glared at them, "Also if we do this you three have to swear you'll never do anything like this ever again, and we're not just talking about kidnapping An." she snapped, the boys winced, but nodded, "Deal." They said as Rachel and the Urban Rangers dashed past them, their arms full of supplies, then left the trailer and walked back to the cul-de-sac. Anny hopped into the trailer and told the remaining brothers to wait there, that they'd let them know when Jay was better.

His brothers paced back and forth for about an hour until the door opened and the Ans hopped down the steps, looking a little tired, but proud.

"Jay's okay!" An announced to his brothers as Jay hopped out of the trailer, looking like he did before they messed up his face. Tee and Larie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks girls." Jay said, looking truly grateful, the Ans nodded.

"Yeah, just do us a favor and leave the makeovers to us girls." Anny said, a little proud that they had managed to return him to normal, but also really annoyed that she had to clean up Tee's mess.

"Indeed, next time something like this happens, it'd be best to ask for help instead of kidnapping one of us." Double-N said, pleased that they had sorted everything else, although she was a little frustrated that this had all started because Larie and Tee had gone too far.

"Bye guys!" An said, waving as the three girls walked back to the cul-de-sac, the girls smiling that the boys couldn't follow them home.

Tee and Larie looked at their brother, who smirked, "And to think, if you hadn't tried to make me look 'cool', you might've been able to hang out with your girls today." Jay said triumphantly, then walked back inside and sat down on the couch and turned on the Aquarium Channel, pleased that his brothers hadn't spent any time with Anny or Double-N while he had spent a long time with An _and_ had all three Ans take care of him today.

'It's funny how Karma works.' Jay thought cheerfully as his brothers grumbled and stomped up the stairs and plopped down beside him.


End file.
